


Art for Put a Pretty Polly in Your Pocket

by Chibifukurou



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gender Dysphoria, Genderqueer Character, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art based off of faorism's awesome Adventure time genderswapped AU.</p><p>It's based in the present day world and definitely worth a read (or four)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Put a Pretty Polly in Your Pocket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faorism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faorism/gifts).
  * Inspired by [put a pretty polly in your pocket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729035) by [faorism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faorism/pseuds/faorism). 



Drawing based on [Put a Pretty Polly in Your Pocket](http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2013/099/0/e/put_a_polly_in_your_pocket_by_chibi_fukurou-d612kgj.jpg) by faorism


End file.
